Gizmo
Gizmo is one of the moderators. Gizmo's real name is David Krysko. He is usually active on servers Sleet and Frozen. He is in charge of the parties, parades, and fun events around Club Penguin. Gizmo joined the Club Penguin team on December 29, 2005. His test account is "Vader2006", this is understandable, as "Gizmo" is an Ultimate Safe Chat penguin and "Vader2006" is not. Gizmo seems to be the most active out of all Moderators. He is a level 4 member and is usually seen with the soccer ball pin. Recently Gizmo's test penguin Vader2006 has been hacked. Gizmo also shares "Freesing" with Screenhog. Vader2006 has been saying, "I am not Gizmo! I made this penguin! I was lieing!" But this might be just because the account had been hacked. "Helper Test" is not Gizmo, but only a failed attempt to become Gizmo. Sightings *'December 30, 2005:' Gizmo was seen on Mammoth. *'May 4, 2006:' Gizmo was seen on Icicle. *'October 29, 2008:' Gizmo was seen on Frozen during the Halloween Party. *'January 3, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen in the Dock on Frozen. *'January 3, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dojo Courtyard on Frozen. *'January 3, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at his Igloo on Klondike. *'January 4, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Plaza on Parka. *'January 4, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Iceberg on Frozen. *'January 7, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Frozen. *'January 16, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Iceberg on Frozen. *'February 1, 2009: '''Vader2006 was seen at the Snow Forts on Frozen. *'February 1, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Sleet. *'February 1, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Lodge Attic on Frozen. *'February 1, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Iceberg on Sleet. *'February 2, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Sleet. *'February 3, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Frozen. *'February 3, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Sleet. *'February 3, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Mammoth. *'February 9, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Sleet. *'February 15, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Town on Sleet. *'February 18, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Ski Village on Frozen. *'February 20, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Frozen. *'February 21, 2009:' Vader2006's Sister was seen at the Dock on Sleet. *'February 22, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Ski Hill on Frozen. *'February 22, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Ski Lodge on Frozen. *'February 22, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Frozen. *'February 22, 2009:' Vader 2006 was seen at the Dock on Sleet. *'March 19, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Frozen. *'April 8, 2009:' Gizmo was seen in his Igloo on Frozen. *'April 9, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Iceberg on Frozen. *'April 9, 2009''' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock and the Iceberg. *'April 9, 2009' Vader2006 was seen at the Box Dimension on Frozen. *'April 10, 2009' Vader2006 was seen at the Cove on Frozen. *'April 11, 2009' Vader2006 was seen at the Iceberg on Frozen. *'April 14, 2009' Vader2006 was seen all around the island on Frozen. However, the account was hacked. *'May 2, 2009' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Sleet but the account was hacked. *'May 8, 2009' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Frozen but the account was hacked. *'July 10, 2009' Vader2006 was seen at the Mine on Sleet. *'July 11, 2009' Helper Test was see all around the island on Frozen. *'July 19, 2009' Helper Test was interviewed in his igloo. *'July 19, 2009' Helper Test was seen at the Dock, Lighthouse, and Iceberg on Frozen. *'July 29, 2009' Helper Test was seen at Lighthouse on Frozen. *'August 7, 2009' Helper Test was seen at the Dock on Frozen. *'August 12, 2009' Spyperson3 was seen at the Dock on Frozen. *'August 18, 2009' Helper Test was seen at the Night Club on Caribou. *'August 22, 2009' Helper Test was seen at the Stage and Dock on Sleet. *'August 23, 2009' Helper Test was seen at the Dock on Frozen. *'August 26, 2009' Helper Test was seen at the Soccer Pitch on Sleet. *'August 29, 2009' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Frozen. *'August 30, 2009' Freesing was seen at the Dock, Pizza Parlor, the Dojo and the Iceberg on Frozen. *'September 12, 2009' Helper Test was seen in the Ship Hold on Frozen. *'September 19, 2009' Helper Test was seen in the Lighthouse on Sleet. *'September 26, 2009' Helper Test was seen in the Dock on Sleet. *'September 26, 2009' Helper Test was seen in the Night Club on Rainbow. *'September 27, 2009' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Frozen. *'September 29, 2009' Vader2006 was seen at Dock on Sleet. *'October 2, 2009' Vader2006 was seen at Dock on Sleet. *'October 3, 2009' Vader2006 was seen at Dock on Sleet. *'October 4, 2009' Helper Test was seen banning fakes at Dock on Sleet. *'October 5, 2009' Vader2006 was seen at Dock on Sleet. *'October 19, 2009' Helper Test was see at Dock on Sleet. Interview Interview with "Gizmo" on his test account. *Q: What's your favorite CP activity? *A: When I get on I usually talk to my friends or play Cart Surfer. *Q: Do you like Club Penguin? *A: Oh, Very much! I hope all of you guys do to! *Q: Do you usually go on "Gizmo"? *A: Not really, But If I do go on, I'll be happy to meet you. *Q: Will you add people on "Vader2006"? *A: Of course! Just ask me and I'll be happy to Add you! *Q: Do you have any other accounts? *A: Yes, but I can't say. Interview #2 *Q: Will you block trainers? *A: We will try! *Q: Walrus too? *A: Yes! *Q: What will the new room be? *A: I cannot tell... But it will be COOL! *Q: Can I join the Penguin Band?? *A: No *Q:Will Red Puffles get a game to play? *A:Maybe *Q: What is you favorite color of puffle? *A: Yellow *Q:What do you call your puffle? *A: Cat *Q:When does Fall Fair come back? *A: Soon *Q: Will there be a Party in August? *A: Maybe Interview #3 On January 3rd 2009 Gizmo was interviewed on his Test account "Vader2006". *Q: Do you like CP? *A: Yes! Very Much! *Q: What's your next plan? *A: Our next plan is to Block all the trainers *Q: Can you tell us about the next party? *A: Sorry, Its a Secret. Trivia *The person that was hacking Gizmo could possibly be the same one that did malicious actions. (see below) *Somebody got onto Vader2006, removed all his buddies, and said "I'm not Gizmo!". *Somebody could be hacking Vader2006 to ban him forever, the same way Nickname1 did. *Gizmo has a new penguin called 'Helper Test'. *It is unknown how Gizmo has the beta hat because he joined in December 2005, but possibly because he is a Moderator. *Helper Test says he has the Box Dimension on his Spy Phone. *Vader2006 is banned forever. *Helper Test now wears the Tour Guide Hat. *Gizmo also has a test penguin called Spyperson3. *Spyperson3 wears the tour guide hat and the blue mail bag. *Helper Test has been seen with the colour Lavender which is not available to normal penguins. *Vader2006 always had a Ship Igloo, (In October of '09, he switched to a Pumpkin Igloo). *A penguin called Helping Test has been confirmed fake. *Gizmo System is also fake. *It's unknown why Helper Test has a Penguin Band background without being a member. *Helper Test has the ability to ban players. *A penguin named Gizzmo is fake. *Gizmo is one of the most active moderators. Gallery Image:Gizmo.JPG|Gizmo in real life. File:Gizmo.jpg|Gizmo's player card. File:Adventure_Party_Dock!!.png|Gizmo at the Dock on the Adventure Party 2009. File:Helpertest.jpg|Helper Test. File:Gizmo1.png|Helper Test (note the Penguin Band Background) See also Category:People Category:Moderators Category:Famous Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Penguins